fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
The Elvish Rebellion
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"|Belligerents |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"|''' Slave Masters ' * Azri'Yun * Polaini mercenaries | style="vertical-align:top;width:147.26px;padding-left:0.25em;"|' Rebels''' * Vael'Yun * Sani'Yun *Fossa'Yun * Abo'Yun |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"| Commanders and leaders |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| ' Slave Masters' * Queen Mandus VI † * Nundu Nudundul † * Ieuliacuth Gabeith * Warlord Tataraka † | style="vertical-align:top;width:147.26px;padding-left:0.25em;"|''' Rebels''' *Miual the uniter ''† * Queen Liuna * Lady Adroitha * Lady Doiria * Lady Eliliria |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"|Strength |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);" | 55,000 ' /''' | style="vertical-align:top;width:147.26px;padding-left:0.25em;" |'/ ' 130,000 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"| Casualties |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);" | *'Masters Casualties: '''38,000 KIA | style="vertical-align:top;width:147.26px;padding-left:0.25em;" | *'Rebels Casualties: 50,000 KIA |} The '''Elvish Revolution was a successful anti-slavery insurrection led by Miual the gladiator who will later be known as the unifier by the self-liberated elven slaves who fighted against the light elves rule. The revolt began in 14100 B.E, with the escape of around 120 slave-gladiators from a gladiator school; they easily defeated the small force sent to recapture them. Within five years, they had been joined by more than 130,000 troops coming from all the opressed races; the able-bodied slaves of this band were a surprisingly effective armed force that repeatedly showed they could withstand or defeat the light elven military who underestimated the fiersome attitude of the rebels. Origins The existence of a pool of inexpensive labor in the form of slaves was an important factor in the economy. Slaves were acquired for the Light Elves workforce through a variety of means, including purchase from foreign merchants and the enslavement of foreign populations through military conquest. With Light Elves heavy involvement in wars of conquest against another Elven races, tens if not hundreds of thousands of slaves at a time were imported into their economy from various acquisitions. While there was limited use for slaves as servants, craftsmen, and personal attendants, vast numbers of slaves worked in mines and on the agricultural lands of Light Elves. The slave masters were extremely cruel in their treatment of their slaves. The masters extensively used the threat of physical violence to maintain control and limit this possibility for slave rebellion. When slaves left their positions or disobeyed their masters, they were subject to whipping, or to more extreme torture such as mutilation or burning, the punishment being both a personal lesson and a warning for other slaves.This high concentration and oppressive treatment of the slave population led to rebellions. In 14335 B.E and 14120 B.E, Isri the defiant's insurrection, erupted in the region, where small bands of rebels found tens of thousands of willing followers wishing to escape the oppressive life of Elven slaves. The Light Elves had never seen a slave uprising, nor had slaves ever been seen as a potential threat to the Light Elves' rule. 'The revolt' Gladiatorial games were one of the more popular forms of entertainment. In order to supply gladiators for the contests, several training schools were established throughout Italy. In these schools, prisoners of war and condemned criminals—who were considered slaves—were taught the skills required to fight in gladiatorial games. In 14100 B.E, a group of some 200 gladiators in one of this schools plotted an escape. When their plot was betrayed, a force of about 70 men seized kitchen implements ("choppers and spits"), fought their way free from the school, and seized several wagons of gladiatorial weapons and armor. Once free, the escaped gladiators chose a leader from their ranks, selecting the only elf who was able to read and has some basic knowledge of the territory, Miual the leecher, who was said either to be an orgy auxiliary from the Light Elves' festivities later condemned to slavery, or a captive taken by the Light Elven armies. These escaped slaves were able to defeat a small force of troops sent after them and equip themselves with captured military equipment as well as their gladiatorial weapons. Dark elves sources are somewhat contradictory on the order of events immediately following the escape, but they generally agree that this band of escaped gladiators plundered the region surrounding the school, recruited many other slaves into their ranks, and eventually retired to a more defensible position on a hill. 'The first movements' As the revolt and raids were occurring in the southern domains, which were a vacation region of the rich and influential classes, and the location of many estates, the revolt quickly came to the attention of the authorities. They initially viewed the revolt as more a major crime wave than an armed rebellion. However, later that year, the authorities dispatched a military force under the local authority to put down the rebellion. A Light Elves commander, Ieuliacuth Gabeith, gathered a force of 3,000 men, not regular legions, but a militia picked up in haste and at random, since they did not consider this a war yet, but a raid, something like an attack of robbery. Gabeith's forces besieged the slaves on a known hill, blocking the only known way down the mountain. With the slaves thus contained, Gabeith was content to wait until starvation forced the slaves to surrender. While the slaves lacked military training, Miual' forces displayed ingenuity in their use of available local materials, and in their use of clever, unorthodox tactics when facing the disciplined Gabeith' armies. In response to Gabeith's siege, Miaul' troops made ropes and ladders from vines and trees growing on the slopes of the mountain and used them to rappel down the cliffs on the side of the mountain opposite Gabeith's forces. They moved around the base of the Mountain, outflanked the army, and annihilated Gabeith's army. Gabeith was later put under custody and raped by Miual who later made her part of her harem. 'The Countermeasures' A second expedition, under the commander Nundu Nudundul, was then dispatched against Miual. For some reason, Nudundul seems to have split his forces under the command of his subordinates Ennia and Suelly. Miual in her memoirs mentions that Ennia commanded some 2,000 troops, but neither the strength of the remaining forces, nor whether the expedition was composed of militia or legions, appears to be known. These forces were also defeated by the army of escaped slaves: Ennia was captured and raped with dildos made of wood before revealing valuable information about the Azri'Yun positions, Nundu Nudundul was nearly captured, and the equipment of the armies was seized by the slaves. With these successes, more and more slaves flocked to Miual forces, swelling their ranks to some 70,000. The rebel slaves spent the winter training, arming and equipping their new recruits, and expanding their raiding territory to include the towns of the Central regions. Nundu Nudundul was named supreme commander of the Azri'Yun while seeking revenge from the past humilliations and tried in vain to suppress the new revolt. Nundu Nudundul ordered 600 hunting dogs and forbade anyone to feed them. The hunting dogs were to live by eating only "slaves meat". That led to better revolts against them, as a submissive slave diligently working in the fields would suddenly be devoured by dozens of hungry hunting dogs. Nundu Nudundul halted the rebels advance and recaptured most of the regions but at the height of the battle some 1,200 slaves being held prisoner on a ship in the bay threw its crew overboard. The Azri'Yun were defeated at battle by the rebel marshal Miual. Nundu Nudundul fleed from the field of battle and after that a massive horde of slaves crossed the Sea from the south led by the warlord Miual the Uniter. The slaves' armies steadily gained ground but before they could lay siege to the Light Elves last stronghold, Miual was betrayed by her main concubine Ieuliacuth Gabeith. She was taken to the Light Elves' capital and burned alive while Ieuliacuth Gabeith was granted much of the lands in the southern regions but at the end she was defeated by Miual's second in command, a young alchemist called Liuana whose spell called Reso'Lithi'Mal ended giving the final blow to the Light Elves' ambitions. 'The Final Stage' By the hundreth year of the revolt (10,000 B.E), the forces led by Liuana had regrouped. The available land forces were gathered into one army, and were accompanied by a fleet supplied by the former subjugated Elves. The slaves headed directly to the Capital of the Light Elves, paying little attention to other strongholds, presumably intending to tackle the war at its epicentre. Hearing of the approach of this force, the Light Elves met at the assembly, and decided not to attempt to fight on land, leaving the garrison to defend their walls. Instead, they opted to gather every ship they could and make for an island near the cost, in order to fight for their cause at sea. The slaves' commanders were concerned that they would not be able to defeat the Light Elves fleet and, therefore, would not be able to take their capital. So they sent a captured generals to them, where each tried to persuade his fellow citizens to desert to the Slaves cause. This approach was initially unsuccessful, but in the week-long delay before the battle, divisions arose in the enemy camp. These divisions led to a faction secretly agreeing to the terms offered by the Slaves, but remained with the others for the time being. Soon after, the Slaves fleet moved to attack their former masters, who sailed out to meet them. However, as the two sides neared each other, the traders faction who supported the slaves sailed away, as they had agreed with them. The Light Elves, seeing their neighbours in the battle-line sail away, promptly fled as well, causing the rest of the line to dissolve, eventually the remaining ships sailed away, thereby ending the battle. With the defeat of the enemy fleet, the war was effectively over. The Light Elves capital was closely invested, the Slaves dedicated their strenght in mining the walls and using every device against it, until they utterly captured it. Most of the masters were killed, and the children were reduced to sexual exploitation. The slaves took the city for themselves and founded the kingdom of Vael'Aser on the Light Elves capital's ruins and named Liuna as their first Queen. Category:History